


home has never felt this far

by shinyeons



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Polyamory, Soft Girlfriends, chaeryeong and yuna appear for a second, ryejisu is superior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyeons/pseuds/shinyeons
Summary: Ryujin misses her girlfriends like crazy.





	home has never felt this far

**Author's Note:**

> (title from ease by troye sivan)
> 
> yall: *fighting over yejisu and ryulia all the time*  
me, an intellectual: ryejisu
> 
> i wrote this at like 4am while i was having a breakdown over how beautiful hwang yeji is at the same time so,,, i'm sorry for any mistakes  
i hope you guys enjoy this soft ryejisu one-shot!! <3

Ryujin misses her girlfriends like _crazy_.

It's ironic how they're only a year apart in age but they're living such different lives because of that small detail, the girl thinks as she stares at the old picture of the three of them smiling widely at the camera that she keeps in her locker.

Yeji and Jisu are already in college, living together in a small apartment they got with the help of their parents while Ryujin is still stuck in high school. She knows it's just one more year and she'll soon be free to live with her two favorite girls in Seoul, but that doesn't make her miss them any less.

She's thankful for all the attention Chaeryeong and Yuna, her best friends, have been giving her ever since the older members of their _little gang_ left, but she's not too fond of being a third wheel for the couple all the time. She misses the days where the five of them were together, laughing at everything and anything, spending countless nights at Chaeryeong's enormous house. She _really_ misses the times when she could easily make the younger members embarrassed by kissing one of her girlfriends, or by saying something extremely cheesy to them — but now that she's vulnerable without her soulmates by her side they seem to be taking revenge on her.

(The pink haired girl couldn't blame them. She knew she could be a pain in the ass sometimes.)

It's been officially one month since the older girls left and they haven't seen each other in person ever since, communicating only through the internet and long phone calls during the weekends. Ryujin knew they were both dying to take a train and visit her, but the younger one always reassured she was fine and that they should focus on their studies.

Ryujin never thought she would be able to survive a whole month without her girls — without their kisses, their hugs, their laughs, and she's surprised that she haven't gone insane yet.

The first week without them was the worst week Ryujin's ever had — everytime the girl thought about the moment when they hugged before Yeji and Jisu got inside of the train she couldn't help but to breakdown in tears. Chaeryeong and Yuna were starting to lose hope, almost begging for the other girls to comeback, but everything ended up turning out fine as the time went by. Or at least, better.

Ryujin eventually got distracted with the insane amount of homework they were getting that year — _she doesn't remember Yeji or Jisu having all of that homework last year, but when was she ever paying attention to anything else besides their beauty_? — and with the fact that her grades needed to be amazing if she wanted to join her girlfriends in Seoul next year.

But she still misses them. A lot.

And she begs to the heavens above for her senior year to pass by in the blink of an eye.

—

To say Ryujin is worried about her girlfriends when they don't pick up their phones — _after she calls them for the fifth time that day_ — is an understatement.

Her head is starting to hurt and her mind is filled with nothing but the worst possibilities of what could have happened with them.

They're not studying — _they always leave the building before lunch_ — and they're most definitely not working, so why weren't they picking up their phones?

Of course, they could have fallen asleep after coming home — _Ryujin's heart tightens because oh, how she misses sleeping in the middle of them_ — but this has never happened before, so the younger girl has all the right to be worried.

Yuna and Chaeryeong, on the other side, were calm and collected, smiling at Ryujin and telling her to slow down and breathe because they were sure nothing bad happened to them. Ryujin tries to believe them — _although they sounded awfully suspicious_ — but she can't stop her chest from hurting at the simple thought of anything happening to the two people she cared the most about in the entire world.

Eventually, the bell that indicates they're free to go home rings, and Ryujin can't do nothing but sigh as she throws her backpack behind her back, waving goodbye at her friends before heading straight home.

(She misses the way Yuna and Chaeryeong high five each other without making a sound when she turns around.)

—

Ryujin unlocks the door and allows her tired body to fall over the couch, immediately grabbing her phone to try and call her girlfriends one more time.

Nothing again.

The girl is so nervous and uneasy about the whole situation that she doesn't even stop by the kitchen to grab something to eat, successfully ignoring the loud sounds her stomach was making and heading straight to her room on the second floor.

Ryujin opens the door and she's more than ready to collapse on her bed when she looks up from the ground and her entire body freezes.

"Surprise!"

The younger one believes she's dreaming at first, but when she feels two pairs of strong arms around her waist and something wet starts sliding down through her cheeks — _she's crying, she notices after the shock_ — she realizes that everything is all too real, and not something her mind was making up.

Her girlfriends were truly there, in her room, just waiting for her to come back home.

Ryujin's not even sure how it happens, but when she calms down she realizes she's been crying on Yeji's shoulder for minutes, while Jisu caressed her back as she whispered sweet nothings in her ear. It takes all of the strength left in Ryujin's body for her to not breakdown again when she looks up and sees her angels looking back at her with nothing but love shining in their beautiful eyes.

They lay on Ryujin's bed — _with the younger one in the middle, of course_ — and Jisu starts explaining every single detail from their day, from getting the train tickets to asking Chaeryeong and Yuna for help to prepare their little surprise. Ryujin pouts, complaining about how worried she was about the two of them when she called and they didn't pick up, and the older girls don't even need to think twice before gladly kissing the pout away from her lips.

The three of them spent the entire afternoon kissing and cuddling each other while also talking about everything happening in their lives. Ryujin opens up and finally talks about how much she missed the two of them and, of course, how eager she is to finally finish high school and join them in their little apartment in Seoul.

"We missed you too," Jisu says softly, caressing Ryujin's cheeks before pecking her lips. "Actually, this one here spent an entire hour crying the other night because she missed you, and of course, I ended up crying too."

Ryujin giggles at how cute Yeji looks with her cheeks red, managing to hide herself under the covers from embarrassment. The younger one is aware of how sensitive to touches the older one is, so she decides put her knowledge to use and starts tickling her from under the sheets, making her girlfriend let out the cutest yelp she's ever heard. Jisu joins them too, and soon enough the three of them become nothing but a laughing mess, not even worried about all of the noise they were making.

When the tickling stops and the trio is tired and gasping for air, Ryujin reaches out for their hands and intertwine their fingers together, just like they always do. "Thank you for doing this," Ryujin says, and her heart burns with love because of the way they're looking at her, like she's the only thing that truly matters to them.

(Ryujin knows she is.)

"You don't have to thank us, love, but you have to promise us you'll be honest, alright? You don't have to keep it all to yourself." Yeji sounds so honest that Ryujin can't help but to nod, agreeing in being more vocal about how she feels when she's away from them.

But right now, with her girlfriends laying beside her and showering her with nothing but love, she doesn't need to worry about what happens when they leave again or about what the future has in stock for them.

At that moment, Ryujin was too busy falling in love with the same people all over her again.

**Author's Note:**

> i was dying to post something because it's been so long since my last one-shot :(( i know it's not perfect but at least it's something !!
> 
> ps: i'm working on a one-shot for a itzy couple i haven't written yet, i'm currently at 5k so pls look forward to it ;))
> 
> edit: i'm finally going to put my itzy/twice fic/au account to use! it's @shinyeons so make sure to support my fics/aus there if you want! <3
> 
> anyways, i hope you guys enjoyed this short one-shot!! see you guys soon <3


End file.
